


Without Hesitation

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Anime, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Church Sex, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Underage Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Katsuharu and Teppei couldn’t believe their luck bumping into Himi Tomoki in the Digital World. Frustratingly, now they had to share their favourite pet with Kanbara Takuya.





	Without Hesitation

Without Hesitation

Author’s Note: Set during episode 40 of _Digimon Frontier_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairings: Non-romantic Takuya x Tomoki + Katsuharu + Teppei.

Summary:

Katsuharu and Teppei couldn’t believe their luck bumping into Himi Tomoki in the Digital World. Frustratingly, now they had to share their favourite pet with Kanbara Takuya.

* * *

He stripped Tomoki of his hat and suspenders first, then urged the boy bite his fingers to remove his gloves for him.

Kanbara Takuya laid a thumb on the third-grader’s tongue. Though he hated bullies, Himi Tomoki was desperate to please and would obey practically every command if phrased with the promise of retribution across his bare ass. Those after-class sessions when Katsuharu and Teppei ambushed him in the school bathroom must have blurred the lines of consent.

Tomoki hadn’t expected to see his tormentors in the Digital World. Katsuharu, Teppei, and two other kids were having Angemon-supervised adventures this whole time! He wondered if the Spirits of Cherubimon’s elite had been meant for these four.

Once they’d both done away with the clothing restricting their lower bodies, the Legendary Warriors wasted no words falling into a familiar routine.

Katsuharu and Teppei stroked their dicks watching their choice prey pleasuring some guy they just met who wasn’t them.

Reading their minds out of habit, Tomoki raised his butt, wiggling in his socks as he continued to coat Takuya’s cock in precious Tomoki mouth juice.

Teppei stepped in, his glasses misted over. He split Tomoki’s perfectly sized posterior, revealing the hair-free opening his member hadn’t felt around it since they forced Tomoki onto the train six months prior. While never one for lube, preferring to hear Tomoki’s bloody screams, Teppei used spit in this instance. Despite the insults slung at their regular victim’s “friends,” Teppei rather not push it. Takuya looked like he might burn anyone abusing _his_ toy.

Instead of waiting for Teppei to finish, Katsuharu came behind and drove his full length through his right-hand man’s anus without the slightest preparation.

Like Teppei, he skipped gaining permission. And like Tomoki usually would, Teppei screamed. The suddenness of Katsuharu’s action launched Teppei further into Tomoki, who choked on Takuya’s rigidity.

“Katsu-Katsuharu! N-not me! Tomoki!”

Recognizing an opportunity to put the upstart in his place, Takuya grabbed a cringy Teppei by the shoulders and kissed him over top Tomoki. “Payback? Karma’s a bitch!”

“Takuya-oniichan! Please!” Tomoki sucked and jacked thirstily.

Well, fuck. Tomoki treated Takuya as his brother even during sex?

“Relax, Tomoki. Onii-chan’s gonna give you his sperm.”

With that, Takuya thrust his last thrust, his cum fire-darting Tomoki’s throat. Tomoki, Katsuharu, and Teppei’s orgasms followed, in that order.

Shibayama Junpei stumbled, wishing the room didn’t lack a door. They were in the Digital World, but seriously, this was still a church!

“Junpei-san!” Tomoki coughed happily on Takuya’s spunk.

“Wha-what are you all doing?”

Takuya panted on the floor, Tomoki sitting on his chest. “Junpei, quit asking stupid questions and get over here! It’s _funnn_!”


End file.
